In the related art, there is a vehicle cover apparatus that includes a plurality of cover members which are unfolded over a bed provided on the rear side of a cab which an occupant enters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,494 (Reference 1) discloses a cover apparatus (tonneau cover hardware) that includes a plurality of cover members which are connected to each other in a foldable way using a hinge. The respective cover members are unfolded over a bed and cover an opening thereof and thereby, a sight-screening effect and waterproof/windproof effects are achieved.
In addition, employment of the cover apparatus makes it possible to expect improvement in aerodynamic characteristics. That is, covering the opening of the bed makes it possible to suppress turbulence from occurring. Then, it is possible to improve travelling performance of the vehicle.
However, in the cover apparatus of the related art, when the bed is used, the respective cover members folded with the hinge positioned on the upper side are uprightly latched to a rear-end section of the cab and are assembled and arranged at a front-end section of the bed. In the case of the assembled state, since there is a concern that the respective folded cover members result in deterioration of the aerodynamic characteristics, there is room for improvement.